The Next Generation of Shadowhunters
by Oaklynn the Oak Tree
Summary: This is a story, based on the Shadowhunter kids from the Mortal Instruments and the dark Artifices, when they grow up and have children. What would happen if the kids experience the same things their parents did: mortal danger. Would they die,, or would they rise to the occasion, and save everyone? The story crosses over from the mortal instruments to the dark artifices.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any of the characters, this is just out of plain fun. Hope you like it, for it might not be as good as I hope._

_The story switches P.O.V's between The Mortal Instruments, and The Dark Artifices._

_\--_

_My name is Brylee, and I am a Shadowhunter. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's a term for people who have half angel blood, and half human blood in their veins, coursing through your body._

_Apparently, my parents are really super famous in the Shadowhunter world._

_Mother's name is Clary Herondale, and father's name is Jace. Apparently they saved the world from mother's brother, Jonathan Morgenstern._

_My brother, Archer, just walked into my bedroom, right in the middle of me getting dressed. He had his eyes shut._

"Father wants us downstairs, Bry. There's a family meeting taking place."

"Thanks for the notice, Archer," I said, in a very dry, sarcastic voice, "but get out if my room."

"Everybody's here, finally. I never took this long in the bathroom, Brylee."

"Wow, that's surprising." I said, "because you're obsessed about your looks, father."

Mother started to laugh, she was laughing so hard, I was kind of concerned.

"Come on, Bry. I wasn't that bad..."

"You sure about that?" Mother asked him. She stopped laughing, finally, but she was smirking.

"Family meeting. What do you want to talk about?" Archer asked.

"Okay, Archer, you're on bedroom duty. Bry, you're on Bathroom and Library duty."

"Library duty?" I asked. "Just because Archer's one year older than me doesn't mean- "

"What if I say that Ana, Kelsea, Hadrian, and Avian are coming, along with Magnus, Alec, Isabelle and Simon? Would you skip cleaning the Library and the Bathroom?"

"NO!!!!!!!" I loved my cousins, 100%. I am going to clean like I never did before. I ran to get the supplies, and then I started.

4 hours later:

I cleaned, it was the best thing, like, ever. I finished all the bathrooms before I did the library. The library took three hours to clean, approximately, I also finished cleaning before Archer, because there are, like, maybe 1000 bedrooms in the Ottawa Institute, in Canada.

Mother and father moved to this institution, right after I turned 12. This was an amazing opportunity for mother, so father supported her. We moved here. I am now 15, Archer, 16.

Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like, if I wasn't a shadowhunter, but if I wasn't one, I wouldn't have the family I have.

I've been walking around this institute, I want to go the fireplace in my room.

"Oh, Archer! You're still cleaning?" I asked. He was in my room, wearing a maid's outfit. A striped black and white dress with a vest, and a very white apron.

"Heavens, no, sister. I heard they were coming through this room. Portals, these days..."

Suddenly, a portal opened, and Isabelle was the first to step out.

She had an extremely grim look on her face. "Where are your parents?"

"Making dinner, Isabelle." Archer said.

"CLARY! JACE! FORGET ABOUT THE FOOD! WE REALLY, REALLY NEED TO TALK."


	2. Chapter 2

**_So, I want to try something a bit, different. I hope you like it. Comment if you like it, or hate it. I need feedback._**

* * *

**_:)_**

* * *

Oh, wow. Isabelle needs to talk? She barely ever looks like that, like the world's going to end. Mother came running in here immediately.

_"This is really urgent. Let the food burn, well, we can't really burn soup, can we?" _She asked.

"_What is it, Izzy?" _Mother asked.

"I, umm, you need to see this, Clary. Also, this is what it feels like to be in Canada? It's warm."

"Of course it's warm. It's the summer time. What is it?"

"Okay, fine. Your brother's back from the grave."

"HE'S ALIVE? WHY DID YOU HIDE THIS FROM ME? How long?"

"1 lifetime and a day. A day, Clary. A day."

"Do you have him?" I asked.

"Yes."

I ran at the portal, and jumped through it. No one was on the other side. Idiots. I knew where Jonathon was. Kelsea told me about this room. It was some sort of interrogation room. I ran for the room.

I got their, 10 minutes later. It was a long run. I used the alphabet code. It spelled out: 865-265. Those 6 digits spell something extremely important: Unlock. It just me in. That's when I saw _him_.

"Hey, uncle." I said, awkwardly. He looked up at me, his hands were cuffed, and his body was tied to the chair, with rope. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Hey. I really like the fact that you visited me, but you shouldn't be here."

"By the Angel, Jonathon. What did they do to you?"

"Something I should've left them do, a long time ago."

_"I am not going to let them beat you to death."_

"It wasn't me in control. It was a demon. I know you're Clary and Jace's girl. Brylee, right?"

"Yes. I'm getting you out of here."

"Please, no. The things they'll do to you. Sure I haven't met you before, but I love you and care for you."

I ran to him, and gave him the biggest hug ever.

_"JONATHON! KEEP YOUR BLOOD FILLED HANDS OFF MY NIECE! YOU KILLED MAX, REMEMBER?"_

_"It wasn't his fault." I said._

_"SHUT UP!" Jonathon, Father, Mother, and Isabelle yelled at me._

_"I will hug my uncle whenever I please. Now please, relieve him if the beatings and the cuffs."_

"Time for a talk, dear brother. Why are you brainwashing or little girl?"

I ran to my old room of the NYC Institute. Ana and Hadrian were playing dolls. I went to Kelsea's room in tears.

"I want to go for a run. You up for it?" I asked her. "Last one to the Statue of Liberty has to be a lunch server." She sat up immediately, and ran out the door.

"Hey! No fair!" I yelled, but she never stopped.

I was the first person their, because I took a shortcut I know, and nobody else knows the shortcut. It's an underground tunnel system. Like a subway, without the cars and rails.

I held out the lunch lady outfit to Kelsea, with a big grin on my face. The most perfect, memorable momentof of all, was the look of awe on her face.

"I've raised you so well!" She squealed. "My cunning, killing, little cousin!"

"You realize that people are going to call the police, right?" I questioned her.

"We have runes on. Runes that make us invisible to everyone. People also can't hear us."

"Did you know that Uncle Jonathon's locked up?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know. He's bad, he deserves it."

"He's not bad, though! Meet me at midnight, in my room. I'm staying the night."

"Why don't we just visit him now, since he's good, and everything..." She said, reading my face.

"Yes, we'll do that. Right now. All we need to do, is run. I know a shortcut that'll take us 5 minutes to get to the Institute."

At the Institute, in the same room as Jonathon.

"Now Uncle. What did they do to you?" I cried out.

"They did what they had to do, I guess. I did kill off almost the whole Shadowhunter world, did I not?"

"Hey, Uncle Jonathon. Brylee told me about you, and I wanted to give you a shot."

"What did I tell you, Brylee!? I told you to leave it alone. You girls will get beat by your parents."

"See? He really does care about things, other than himself. I wish I knew you sooner."

"I looked into your bedroom window of this Institute, Bry. I looked, until you moved away. I hope that makes it so that you never want to see me again."

_"Are you kidding? We never turn our back on family. I'm getting you out of that Hell hole, if it's the last thing I do."_

_"It is going to be the last thing you ever do, Bry." Kelsea said to me. Jonathon nodded._


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is no longer in the P.O.V of the characters from the Mortal Instruments, but the characters from the Dark Artifices.

I have only read book one of the Dark Artifices, and so has my sibling. We have a ship that we really want to happen, but we don't really know if it happened. Emma Carstair's, and Julian Blackthorn. This is what happens if they were together.

* * *

_It was a very lovely Friday afternoon in the LA Institute. It was a bit hot outside, but not that hot. It was a very uneventful day, besides the training she did today. A girl, about 15, was sitting at her desk, reading a book. 'It', by Stephen King. She likes to read. Her name is Josie. Josie's father walked into the room._

"For the last time, Given, knock." I told him. I knew it was a guy.

"It's not Given. You have a letter that needs reading, immediately. Code Red."

"Okay, thanks Jules." It eas the family nickname for him. Every body called him that, but Given.

He left.

* * *

I ripped open the letter; it read:

We need to talk;

It's super important that you get yourself to the New York Institute ASAP.

P.S: tell your parents that you're going to be staying the night. Also, you'll be seeing something Emma will think terrible.

* * *

I ran full force down the hallway, and almost ran into Cristina. I kept runningdown the hall. I made it to mom and dad's room.

"We need to talk."

_Josie has Emma's blonde hair, but she also has the Blackthorn eyes. She's closer to Julian than she is to Emma._

"What is it?" Father asked.

"I am going to spend the night at the NYC Institute." I told him.

"But it was a code red. Why are you having a sleepover?"

"Who knows? Maybe a breakup? I'm not sure. Why are you asking me?" I playfully asked.

"Go. It's okay." He said.

_A portal suddenly opened. Brylee stepped out._

"Finally. Come with me, Josie."

We both jumped in together.

"I'm dizzy. Why do portals make me dizzy?" Brylee asked.

"Because you hardly use them. What do you expect?" Archer answered her question.

"What's the Code Red?" I asked. "Father was getting suspicious. Mother was out of the house with someone, so she couldn't get suspicious."

"Look inside a room. And so not tell anyone, except us, what you saw."

We finally got to the door. Brylee opened the door.

"This cannot be happening. This, cannot be happening." I said.

"It is happening, Josafina. He is sleeping right now, we have him some food and water. And yes... this is Jonathon Morgenstern, the one and only."

"Josaphina?" That was her childhood nickname for me.

He slowly started to wake up, his eyes got huge as he saw all of us, 4, in total. Me, Archer, Brylee and Kelsea. "More children, Brylee? I already told you. But, Apparently, You guys can't even follow one word I say."

"I will, if it ever makes sense. Do you want to die, or something?" Kelsea said.

"I want to atone for my sins. I can't live like this, knowing everybody's suffering, especially your families, Melissa. Shoot, Kelsea. It's Kelsea. Anyways, I killed your uncle, by mistake. What makes it worse, is-" He got cut short by Kelsea.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! STOP PLAYING GUILTY! IF YOU DON'T, I'LL HATE YOU! YOU REALLY DON'T WANT ME TO HATE YOU, " her voice went quiet, because she already screwed up, and she knows it.

"Shoot, I want every body in this room, to hide. I've got a Stele, I'll free you. If you refuse, we'll do it against your will."

_He didn't move a muscle. It was like he could sense something. Archer and Kelsea stood watch, and Josie and Brylee drew a rune on the rope, it was a weak fire rune._Brylee tugged at the rope, and it came apart. The group disappeared outside.

"I really appreciate you guys believing my story. I really do."

Archer, being the kind of person he is, grabbed a rock with a jagged edge, and cut his palm clean open.

I gagged. Why would he do that? I guess I'll have to take care of that later. Hahaha, just kidding. I'm not his sister.

He passed the rock to Kelsea, and she did the same thing. She than passed the rock to Brylee, she looked unsure, but she did the same thing. She passed the rock to me. I had 2 choices in this situation.

Either:

A: Cut my palm open with a dirty rock...

or

B: Pass the rock to Jonathon.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my left hand. I looked down, and a gash full of blood was there. I don't remember doing it, though. I passed the rock to Jonathon. He did the same thing. We all touched our hands together. It's a thing. A blood pact.

"Let's just promise, Jonathan's safety is the number 1 priority here." Brylee said.

"I promise." A clever statement, but not always true. Well, let's just see what happens, I guess.

I don't want to lose a person I've never had the chance to meet. That would be so unfair.

* * *

I hoped you liked the chapter. I'm, like, super sorry if you don't like the chapter, or the book in general. Anyways, the next chapter is in Jonathan's P.O.V, and it'll be based on him, when he comes back from the grave. So, it's focusing on the past.


	4. Partially Chapter 4

_A boy is laying on the floor in front of his sister, and mother. His head on his mother's lap. His sister has Red hair, and the most beautiful_green eyes, even though they have the same eye color.

She is crying, and so is his mother. That was the first time he ever thought of her that way, without being cruel about it.

_I love you, its okay if you don't love me, but I love you two._ He wanted to say, so badly, but the words wouldn't come. _Thank you, Clary, for what you did to me._ He tried again, but the words wouldn't come up. Everything went Black, and he was dead, or supposedly dead. Then, everything went blindingly white.

_Hello, Jonathon Morganstern. We've been expecting you.__"Who are you?"__ We're the Angels that you're supposed to believe in._

_"I believe in Angel's."_

_What about Ithuriel? Your father killed him!_

_"Technically, that was Jace."_

_ITHURIEL WAS DEAD WHEN HE GOT CAPTURED AND CAGED LIKE AN ANIMAL!_

_"Uhhh, I had nothing to do with that_."

_Ithuriel was dead when he got captured, Jonathon. Jace Herondale saved him. I'm here to give you something, for saving Clary and Jace._

_"What is that?"_

_Prove your worth, and I'll give you something. A resurrection. The only thing is, people will still remember what you did._

I_ don't remember the rest. I just remember waking up in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of a forest.__ And then I saw Clary, but, she was at least 10-15 years older._

_"Jonathon? I thought you were dead."_

_"It's you? Like, Clary you."__ I reached out to touch her, but she twirled out of my reach._

_"Don't touch me, Jonathon. You've already ruined enough in your life. JACE!"__ He ran towards me, and he put me in special hand cuffs._

_"Listen to me, Clary. Listen! I'm not the Jonathon Morganstern that hurt your family. I'm the Jonathon Morganstern that's truly your brother, and the one _who saved you and your family. I'm not the screw up you think I am."

"You're manipulating me, and for that, you are not allowed near ot children. Right, Jace?"

"Yeah, you're not allowed near Archer and Brylee."

"You realize, I've been here for Archer and Brylee's births. I've never hurt anyone, unless they hurt me first. Also, the Angel resurrected me, because he thought I was worth saving."

"Liar. Lock him up."

On the way there, I passed a couple of children. They looked like Isabelle and Simon's children.

They say me in a chair, and they interrogated me, bor they couldn't do it with the soul sword, because father the that in lake lynn.

Clary ward calm and kept her composure, but Jace was wild and unpredictable and violent. He punched and slapped me in the face.

Present time: Brylee and Jonathan's conversation.

* * *

A girl, who looked alot like Clary, entered the room. She had red hair and a small frame, also, she was a bit short. The only thing about her that looked like Jace, was the goldenish eyes and charming smile.

"Hey, Uncle." I smiled.

"Hey. I really like the fact that you visited me, but you really shouldn't be here."

Later in conversation:

"JONATHON! WHY ARE YOU BRAINWASHING OUR LITTLE GIRL?"

"She's not little anymore, Clarissa. She's all grown up now. She's a true Shadowhunter because of you guys. Now, let her not make the same mistake you guys are doing right now."

They looked away me, they loved around and angry.

"Let her experience the flaws and imperfections of the world. She'll learn faster that way. She'll decide whether or not she likes me or not."

After a long pause, that both looked at each other, and then back at me.

"No."

"You are the most wanted guy on earth at one point, a long time ago. Im not letting you near my children. You're a monster!"

She threw a punch, and it landed square in the jaw. Another one hit me in the nose, then the eye. Then the other eye. She obviously hates me. I can't blame her.

If I'm this worthless, why did the Angel give me back what was taken from me all those years ago?

_You're not worthless. The kids believe your POV, and that's all that matters, because that's the truth._

_How do I get a stubborn adult to believe my story, when all she does is punch me?_


End file.
